Take Me Home
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: William Lennox and Optimus Prime were captured during the latest battle, leaving Optimus badly damaged and Will and Sarah learning a lot more about their alien friends.
1. Ironhide's On His Way

I'm trying something new. Please forgive me if you really dislike this. So, there will be romance, with the main couples I'm focusing on as Optimus Prime/Ironhide and Sarah Lennox/ William Lennox. There may be Samuel Witwicky/Mikaela Banes, but I'm not sure. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>William Lennox finally mustered up enough strength to open his heavy eyelids to look around. Dang. The bars at the front of the room, the dripping sounds, the moldy walls, and thick metal hand-cuffs on his wrists told him everything he needed to know. Or, almost everything. What he didn't know was why in the world he was where he was and where the others were. There were footsteps that made the ground shake slightly as one of the Transformers approached. The question was, who? The energized bars slid away to reveal a sight that made Will's blood run cold. And it wasn't Megatron that caused the reaction. No. It was what was behind him. In the cell across from his. "Well, well, well. Looks like the human finally decided to awaken. How are you feeling. Hungry? Thirsty? Both? Good. For you see, you won't survive this. You will die. Slowly. Painfully. Then I'll dump your rotten fleshy corpse outside the Autobot base beside his-" he jerked a thumb towards the cell behind him "- and they'll be so weak in misery that the Decepticons will swoop down and slaughter them while I stand. Oh, and I hope you enjoy the show of me destroying your <em>friend<em>," he spat the words with so much hate that Will couldn't help but gape. "If you're good, I may spare your miserable life so you can watch the Autobot's come to an end."

**AA**

Sarah was sitting in the living room on the floor with her now five year old daughter Annabelle. The phone began to ring and Sarah sighed before getting up and walking into the kitchen, giving Annabelle a pat on the head as she passed by. She leaned against the door frame as she picked up the phone. "Lennox household, Sarah speaking."

"_Sarah, it's Hide. Are you alone? It's important_," Hide's voice filled her ears and she glanced to where Annabelle had gone back to playing. She sighed before heading to her room and shutting the door.

"Yeah. I'm alone. Hide, what is it? What's wrong? Is Will hurt?" Sarah asked. Her concern causing the words to tumble from her mouth.

"_Sarah_," Ironhide said. Sarah stopped at the serious tone. "_I hate to say this, but Will was captured during the last battle. He wasn't harmed when I last saw him. He isn't alone either. The boss was taken as well_." Ironhide fell silent and the words made her heart feel like a heavy stone in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stumbled towards the door. She sunk down until she was sitting against the wood of the door. A choked sob left her lips and the flood-gates opened. She trembled badly as she cried. "_Sarah, I'm so sorry. I'm on my way_-"

"No!" Sarah's yelped response startled even her. "No, the other bots need you more than I do. I'm... going to bring Belle to the base. Don't stop seaching. We'll be there soon."

"_Sarah, at least let me come and get you. I promise we'll come back here right away. But I'm not gonna let you come alone while you're upset_," Ironhide objected. Through her sobs, Sarah ran her fingers through her hair as she looked to the picture of William on her dresser.

"F-fine. Come soon."

"_I will. I promise. Be there soon. Bye_," all sound fell silent and Sarah placed the phone down beside her as she cried even harder.

**AA**

Starscream paced through the brig hallway. He glanced into Will's cell from time to time, but he pointedly avoided the one that was just across from the human. But then again, Will didn't blame him. He couldn't help but have his eyes wander to the other cell. To look in at his friend's damaged frame. To watch the Energon drip slowly off the armour. "What did Megatron do to him?" Will suddenly asked. Starscream's frame froze.

"Got what he wanted. A chance to beat Prime without a fight. Or at least, without much of one. It was your safety or his. He chose yours," Starscream replied. For once, Starscream looked over at Optimus' slumped form.

"He shouldn't have done that," Will said softly.

"No. That was a glitched choice, I'll admit it. But that's Prime for you," Starscream said. Will stared a the mech for a full minute.

"Why are you talking to me?" Will finally asked. Starscream gave a very human shrug.

"Talking to a lowly fleshy is better than talking to one of the slaggers who call themselves Decepticons. They're not worth the title."

"Then who is?"

"None of your business. Go back to worrying about Prime."

"He needs repairs," Will said. One more look to Optimus before Starscream walked off.

**AA**

He wasn't sure how long had passed. But at some point the door nearby that led into the hallway the cells were in slid open. Will heard voices before Starscream appeared with the Decepticon Hook. Will watched as the bars of Optimus' cell deactivated and opened so that the Decepticons could enter. Hook shifted Optimus so that the Autobot leader wasn't nearly leaning over himself any more. Will winced at the damage. The Autobot's windshields were nearly hanging, and the metal beneath was torn apart by sharp claws. His left arm was only hanging on by a few wires and tubing. His legs had been dug into by a blade of some sort. The metal of where his stomach would've been had been ripped apart. There was an ever growing pool of Energon under Optimus.

Hook picked Optimus up with Starscream's help and placed the Autobot leader on the berth against the back wall. He pulled out tools and began to work. Will looked on as Hook made very basic repairs. Another Decepticon entered and wiped up the Energon that stained the ground. "He needs Energon. Without it, he'll go off-line," Hook said. He stood and looked down at Optimus before looking back at Starscream. "I've done as much as I'm gonna do. He'll remain on-line with Energon." Hook gathered his tools before pushing past Starscream and leaving the brig. Starscream glared at the other Decepticon still remaining until he left. Starscream stalked over to the other cell and waited for the bars to open to allow him through.

"Better?" Starscream snapped. Will glanced over at Optimus before shrugging and giving a nod. "Good. Because it's the last nice thing I'm ever gonna do for you." He leaned in so close to Will that the human felt the warm air seeping through the openings between plates. Something that Will could only call spit dripped from Starscream's mouth and coated the soldier. He gave the human a very light flick and sent Will flying into the wall. He straightened up and left the cell behind.


	2. Heading To Base

Sarah looked up at the sound of small hands patting the wood against her back. She got to her feet and wiped her eyes. The door was opened and Annabelle burst in, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. Sarah pulled Annabelle into her arms. She took a seat on the bed as fresh tears stung her eyes. "What's wrong Mommy?" Annabelle asked softly. Sarah rubbed the base of Annabelle's head gently.

"We don't know where Daddy is. I don't want anything to happen to him," Sarah managed. Annabelle tried hugging Sarah tighter, but failed earning a soft laugh from Sarah. She smoothed her blonde hair back as she stood. "Let's get something to eat."

**AA**

The sound of tires on pavement was a welcome sound. A very familiar black pick-up truck rolled into their driveway. A man stepped down from it. He had black hair, dark tan skin, bright blue eyes, and thick muscles. His full black outfit fit perfectly with his features and his truck. He walked towards the house and little Annabelle whipped around the corner and into his arms. He would've laughed, but he couldn't with both Will and Optimus missing. The very thought stung deeply, and his grip on the five year old girl tightened slightly. He let her go with a pat to her head and he stepped inside. The moment he did, Sarah was wrapping her arms around his lower chest. Her sobs broke his spark and he held her as tightly as he could without causing her pain or harm. "I-I'm s-scared, H-Hide. W-w-what if h-he doesn't come h-home? W-we n-need him," she cried.

"He's more likely to come home alive than Prime," Ironhide said sadly. Sarah looked up. "He hasn't done anything to Megatron like Prime has. And Prime won't let anything happen to Will." He dragged his hand up and down her back, keeping it appropriate, and led her to sit down. Her crying gradually died down.

"What about Optimus? Will he be alright?" Sarah asked when she could talk without a stutter. Ironhide sighed. He looked anywhere but at Sarah. "What is it?"

"Megatron has his greatest enemy, Sarah. It's not likely that we'll get him back alive," Ironhide replied. A new wave of tears threatened to break free. Sarah had gotten to know Optimus better when he would stop by to speak with Will then to see Annabelle when the little girl had begged her Daddy to bring the Autobot Leader by. Optimus had always had trouble saying no to Annabelle. So he'd visit when ever he could. "Don't cry. I don't know how to deal with femmes that cry." She smiled softly. She leaned into him with a glance towards the door where Annabelle was standing with a smile of her own. Annabelle ran over and climbed into Ironhide's lap. She took Ironhide's hand and gave him a smile. He couldn't manage one back but he patted her shoulder gently. "We need to get going. Are you packed?"

"Yeah. Annabelle, go get ready. Thank you Ironhide. Thank you," Sarah said. Annabelle disappeared down the hallway and Ironhide gave a nod as he literally vanished in a display of harm-less coloured sparks. Sarah gathered what they'd packed as quickly as she could and placed them in the truck bed and grabbed a few snacks for the trip. Annabelle was ready before her mother was, and was soon ushered outside to get inside Ironhide. They set off once everyone was settled.

**AA**

Will groggily sat up and glanced around. He was greeted with the chilling sight of Starscream staring at him through the bars. Once Will fully awoke and started to move, Starscream left. Everything ached, and Will looked around. He was against the room's back wall. He hadn't been there earlier, and he didn't remember even going to sleep. "Fleshy. You're friend's finally coming around," Starscream's voice broke through his thoughts. He pushed himself up and unsteadily walked over to the bars to watch Optimus move for the first time that Will had seen since arriving here. Blue optics lit up and Optimus shifted to put a servo to his helm.

"Optimus," Will said. Optimus looked at his friend, but remained on the berth against the back wall.

"Will... Are you alright?" Optimus asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Will replied. He didn't feel like making Optimus worry about him, so he left out the fact that everything was sore and hurting. The door opened again, but this time, Megatron himself entered.

"Prime. I was getting worried. I thought I'd broken you for good. I'm glad that I haven't," Megatron hissed. "Was he given any Energon?"

"No, my Lord. He just came back on-line," Starscream responded. "Shall I give him a cube?"

"Yes. Can't have him go off-line, now can we? Hand me one." The cube was placed in Megatron's claw as he pushed Optimus up into a sitting position. He tipped the cube into Optimus' mouth, and nearly choked the mech with how forcefully and quickly he poured the Energon. Optimus coughed hard and Megatron waited until his brother was able to relax again before tipping the cube once more. This time, he did it slowly and Optimus was forced to drink it. Megatron tossed the empty cube to Starscream and tightly wrapped his servos around Optimus' wrists. He stood, dragging the small mech with him despite the fact that Optimus' legs nearly gave out as he did so, and pulled Optimus from the cell. Will felt fear grip his heart tightly as he watched Optimus disappear from view.

**AA**

Sam sat beside Mikaela on the couch. The two were engaged, and Mikaela was visiting for a week. She'd finally managed to get away from work, so they made plans for a week of just relaxing together. He kissed her and she moaned against his lips. He dragged his hand down her back. She deepened the kiss just as the phone rang. Sam pulled away and reached for the phone. "Hello?" Sam stood up and Mikaela just sighed in frustration. Every time they tried to spend time together something came up. The same with their wedding. Sam had proposed right after Egypt. He'd asked Optimus to take them away from the others for the night and the Autobot leader had agreed. Bumblebee had needed recharge and was already out by the time Sam had gone to ask. The day for the wedding had been pushed back already twice. The day was set to be less than a month away, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to get in the way. Again.

She stood up and let her hair down. She grabbed a glass of water and took a seat at the table. While drinking, she watched Sam who seemed slightly upset. He was running his hands through his hair or patting his legs from time to time. He had his head down and was talking softly. The conversation ended and Sam took the seat across from her. He put his head in his hands for a few moments before slowly meeting her eyes. "What happened?" She asked. Sam sighed.

"The 'Cons showed up to battle the 'Bots. It didn't end well," Sam replied.

"Who called?"

"Bee. He said that Will and Optimus were taken by the 'Cons. No one knows where the Decepticons took them," Sam said. Sadness pulled at Mikaela and she sighed sadly. Sam walked over and stood behind her chair. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why? This stupid war has gone on for too long. Why can't they just stop fighting? The bots are good people. Like Optimus and Bee," Mikaela said. Sam rubbed her shoulders.

"We're not that far from their base. We could go see the bots," Sam suggested. Mikaela nodded. She stood and hugged him tightly. Together they headed outside, got into the car, and headed towards the base.


	3. Arrival

Will had gone to sit against one of the side walls. His thoughts drifted to Annabelle and Sarah. Oh how he missed them. To feel Annabelle's arms wrap around him as she tried to give him a squeeze. And to have Sarah's lips against his. His closest dearest family. Then the Autobots. Ironhide had made a major impression on the Lennox family. He was a part of the family now. He couldn't imagine life without at least one of the giant alien robots in it. After Ironhide, Optimus came to mind. The Autobot leader had become a frequent visitor. Or, as frequent as he could afford to see little Annabelle. It amazed Will how fast his daughter had warmed up to Optimus. One of the most intimidating Autobots of all. One time, she even took Optimus' hand then Ironhide's, and had the two mechs hold hands. And they fit together. Almost perfectly in every way. In that moment, Will realized that Annabelle had brought Optimus into the family as well. And Will was glad that she did. The leader deserved it.

He looked up when voices filled the air before the bars to his cell slid open. He jumped to his feet as two Decepticons half dragged the freshly beaten Prime into the cell and sat him down against the back wall. Starscream stood guard directly outside the cell. The two Decepticons nearly fled the cell and the brig as quickly as their pedes could carry them. He ignored everyone but the Autobot leader. He walked over and patted the only clear spot on Optimus' leg. Almost no part of his armour remained undamaged. "Are you... Never mind. Why did they bring you in here?" Will asked. Optimus didn't get a chance to reply.

"They brought him here since you can't do anything, and he's so badly damaged that he couldn't get himself out of his cell on his own even if he was dumb enough to try," Starscream replied. He sidestepped so that he no longer was in either prisoner's view.

"Do you think the others will be here soon?" Will asked. He looked back from where Starsceam had been to Optimus.

"I'm not sure when, but they will come. They won't leave us here by choice," Optimus said. He rubbed his shoulder where Megatron had focused a lot and had left a rather nasty dent.

**AA**

They talked about what ever came to mind for the next little while. Due to the fact that Optimus' systems were down and Will didn't have a watch on, neither knew how much time passed. After what they guessed had been at least an hour or two, two new Decepticons entered, dragged Optimus to his pedes, and put the Autobot leader back in his own cell. He was given a cube of Energon as well. One of the smaller Decepticons came in and handed Will a fairly dry piece of bread and a bottle of water.

"Megatron's orders," the Decepticon said. Will sighed but choked down the bread with the help of the water. Once he was finished the Decepticon snatched the bottle back and left the cell.

"Well. At least I know I won't starve to death," Will mumbled. His back ached to the point where any movement hurt. He dragged himself to his feet and layed down on the blankets that certainly needed a wash but served their purpose as his bed. He was greatful for anything really. The ground was littered with stones, most of which were sharp, and was extremely painful to sleep on. The hand cuffs were heavy and laying them down offered some much needed relief. Sleep thankfully came quickly. When had he gotten so tired?

**AA**

Sam and Mikaela arrived around the same time as the Lennox family, minus their much loved father and husband, did with Ironhide. The base was in chaos. Ratchet stood in the middle of it all trying desperatly to regain some sense of order. The same went for several humans. But with so many people and bots worried and confused, none of their attempts seemed to be working. The noise created by those trying to gain control of the situation, those who were actually doing their job, and those who were just hoping to find out what was truely going on was enough for Annabelle to cover her ears and the adults to want to just turn around and go home. Ironhide powered up his cannon, took aim at the sky so no one would be hurt, and fired. The boom that bounced off of the walls of the base froze every one, most whipped out guns in self-defence and suprise. "What the frag is going on here?" Ironhide demanded. Sarah sent an icy glare his way for the choice of words, but said nothing. "I don't know about Lennox, but I know Prime's been captured before. And there was never this much trouble caused by it! Is this an army, or a day care?" Many exchanged glances before looking down.

"Thank you," Ratchet said. "They're missing. We have to deal with it. And we're not gonna find them like this."

"Get back to work!" One of the higher ranked men shouted. And like that order was restored. Men hurried off to their stations and began to search once more for their leaders.

"Welcome Sam, Mikaela," Ratchet greeted. Both nodded to him as Bumblebee approached and they turned to him. "Dear Sarah, Annabelle, I am so sorry. We are trying to find them... now." Sarah managed a smile. Ratchet walked away, grabbing Jolt's shoulder and leading the blue mech towards the Med bay as he did.

"Sarah, Annabelle," Ironhide said. Sarah took her daughter's hand and followed the black mech away from the main room. "If you're staying, you might as well get your room set up."

"Can we stay in yours? Please?" Annabelle asked. Ironhide nodded which earned a squeal of delight from the little girl. She started to skip then run. Ironhide gave a slight smile as he picked up his pace and scooped the girl up. Annabelle gave a scream of laughter before collapsing in his servo. "I love you Hide."

"I love you too Belle," Ironhide responded. He gently picked Sarah up and placed her on his shoulder.

**AA**

Just like Ironhide, Bumblebee had taken Sam and Mikaela to his quarters. Mikaela had taken a seat on Bumblebee's berth when he'd placed them there. She drew her knees into her chest, folded her arms on them, and burried her face. Sam sat behind her and massaged her shoulders and back. She sighed and leaned into his touch. Bumblebee gave a chirp and whine as he transformed and brought his holoform online. He had following blonde hair that dipped down to nearly cover his sparkling blue eyes. He wore a striped black and yellow sweater with a long pure yellow scarf and black jeans. All of which Mikaela had requested the first time she'd seen the holoform. She had said it worked better than the plain black sweatpants and yellow t-shirt he had chosen before. He took Mikaela's hand. "_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright," _a voice sang through his radio. She gave him a light smile and leaned back against Sam.

"Sarah must be so worried. I don't know what I would do if it were one of you," Mikaela whispered. Sam wrapped his arms around her and resumed stroking her arm.

"You'd kick butt until you got us back. Don't forget that the bots don't have their leader either," Sam said softly nearly into her ear.

"I think that forgetting him would be impossible," Mikaela responded. Tears began to prick her eyes. She tipped her head back to stop them. "I already miss them. What do you think will happen to them?" Bumblebee played sounds of whipping and metal meeting metal. The last part was probably recorded from an actual battle. "Looks like we have to post-pone the wedding again."

"I'm sorry, babe," Sam said. Mikaela shook her head.

"Optimus should be a part of it. I don't want him to miss out on seeing the happiest moment of our lives," she stated with a heavy voice.

* * *

><p>The song lyrics are from "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World.<p> 


	4. They're Found

Will groaned slightly as he rolled onto his back. His limbs felt like lead and didn't want to really respond. Keeping his eyes open was a battle that he couldn't seem to win. There were several clangs followed by a shout, but the sounds almost blended together. It took quite a while for these symptoms to fade enough that he could sit up. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. When he did, dispair gripped him until he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wasn't about to let himself give up. That would get him killed.

He jumped as there was more clanging, this time much louder, and yelling in Cybertronian. A door slid open and several Decepticons entered. With Optimus, who was unconscious, between them. He was dropped in his cell and the Decepticons left. "What happened?" Will slurred. Even he was suprised at the way his voice sounded. There was no reply. He barely noted the fact that Starscream was not present for once. He did notice the fact that once again Energon was pooling under the Autobot leader. He was also slumped over like before. More long deep slashes had appeared all over his body. Both windshields were actually missing. And it didn't look like his left optic would light up again without a replacement.

Will moved to lean against one of the side walls again as he looked around the hallway. Suprisingly, no Decepticon had taken up Starscream's post. Leaving Optimus and Will alone. And leaving Will alone without anyone to talk to could be dangerous for his enemies. He picked up a stone that left a thick white streak when dragged against the cell floor. Almost like chalk. He jotted down what he saw to try to come up with an escape. The first thing he wrote down was the fact that the lock was predictably too high for him to even try to reach. The cell bars he knew were energized. How much, was another question. He grabbed a different rock and tossed it at the glowing metal. He watched as the rock basically disintegrated. Okay, he wasn't planning on doing that to himself. The next place he looked was around his own cell. Besides the dirty cloths, his clothes, and his hand-cuffs, there was next to nothing in the cell designed for transformers. The normal metal berth was still present. As were the brackets where the chains holding a prisoner locked in place. But his chains, since they were much smaller, were welded to a metal panel close to the bars. Wait. That gave him an idea.

He walked over to the bars and got as close as he dared to. He swung his arms and the chains hit the bars, melting the chain in an instant. Since the tops of the hand-cuffs had melted with the chain, they slipped from his wrists, freeing Will to move around. Now the only things that stood in his way were the extremely dangerous bars. There was enough of a gap that he could pobably slip between them. He pressed his back against the wall to try to make sure he wouldn't get singed. Carefully, he took the first step through the gap. Besides his chest being uncomfortably warm, he was perfectly fine. Without taking a single breath, he passed the bar and left the cell. The first thing he did was enter Optimus' cell, just to see if the Autobot leader was alright. He rapped his knuckles on the metal of Optimus' leg. The mech didn't move at all. He glanced around the cell and made a mental note of the splashed Energon that looked rather fresh.

Since he was free, Will's mission became finding a way to let the Autobots know where they were. That would involve getting a signal out. The question was, how and where? He squeezed through the bars again and started towards the door he'd seen open to reveal Megatron or the other Decepticons each time. And a quick survey of his surroundings revealed the fact that the door at that end of the hallway was the only one. His course for now was set. His goal? The communication grid somewhere far from where he was. He only had to find it.

***Several Hours Later...***

Will ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He'd managed to get a short message out, how that happened, even he was unsure since it had been a blur for him. Now it was up to the Autobots. And he hoped they had received the signal.

**AA**

"I've got something!" A voice cried out. All work ground to a halt. Epps checked the data before giving a grin to the man that had found the information in the first place.

"Get the bots in here. We've got 'Cons!"

When the Autobots were gathered, they were quickly informed of everything the humans knew. And the quick message from Lennox.

_"I hope you get this. The 'Cons have left me alone so far, but they's beaten Prime. If you can, I suggest comin' as fast as possible. Or we're in trouble."_

"We've got the location. All we need is a team," Epps said. His eyes settled on Ironhide who had been standing towards the back of the group and now had his servos clenched so tightly into fists that Epps was almost afraid that Ironhide would break something in his own servo.

"Ratchet, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and I should go. With whatever troops you want to send," Ironhide suggested firmly. The Autobots mentioned gave a nod each. "I'll go in and find Prime and Lennox while the rest of you keep the 'Cons busy."

"Wouldn't Bumblebee or Sideswipe be a better choice?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide regarded him seriously.

"Can they carry Prime?" That silenced the medic. Epps began shouting out names while the Autobots headed towards the training grounds for arms. Bumblebee and Ironhide broke off from the group. Each heading towards their quarters to inform their charges of the mission. One that would end with Optimus and Will brought home hopefully. No. Not hopefully. They WOULD get their leaders back.

Ironhide punched in the code to his quarters and the door slid away. He walked in to find Annabelle taking a nap on one of the cots that Ironhide had put... down... for them, and Sarah seated nearby. The blonde looked up at Ironhide. "What is it?" She asked. Ironhide kneeled down before her and cycled air through his systems.

"Will contacted us. We have their location. Sarah, he's fine. He's alive," Ironhide replied. But Sarah could tell that there was something hidden in what he said. Or, didn't say in this case.

"And Optimus?"

"He was beaten. I don't know how badly. But we're gonna get them back. I promise," Ironhide said softly. A comm told him it was time to go. They were heading out. "I've gotta go. I'll see you when we return." Sarah forced a smile onto her face as Ironhide stood with one last look at her. When he was gone, it fell and tears replaced it. Who knew what would truely happen since plans almost never worked the way they were supposed to.

Ironhide transformed and joined the line of Autobots who were ready to go. Epps opened his door and climbed in. "Let's go get us some leaders," Epps joked. And they were off.


	5. Launch the Attack

Hello. Welcome back. I'm very, very, _very_ sorry it took so long to update. Or to even post a reason why. _But the story is back!_ "Take Me Home" is finally back! And I promise to update again very soon! _Huge_ thanks to Amai Seishin-Hime who wrote majority of this chapter. (I suck at fight scenes). I do believe Aaron Blanch belongs to her. Thank you for your patience, and I will try my absolute best to never take this long again. Please review, and I'm really sorry... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the humans gathered near the water. Each was startled by the almost <em>violent<em> transformation Ironhide displayed. His narrowed blue optics looked out at the sea currently standing in their way. Having driven for around 16 hours, if not longer, coupled with the fact that they then would have to battle and they didn't know if Will's little transmission had been discovered, left everyone irritable. Ironhide was a clear example. Ratchet just rolled his optics. "Can we just get on with the mission?" Sideswipe asked in annoyance. Epps motioned for him to go for it. The silver mech tried, only to be grabbed by the lip of his back armour.

"You need a plan first, or you're gonna get someone killed," Ratchet stated. Sideswipe gave a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ironhide, since you're gonna go in, that means you have to remain hidden until we can get you in. Sideswipe, you're his back-up. The rest of us'll hold the 'Cons off," Epps said. To his fellow humans, he gave them a more detailed plan. Slowly, they boarded the boat that was waiting for them. The Autobots, one by one, headed into the water until they were completely concealed from view. Epps gave the order, and they pushed off into the waters of the Atlantic ocean.

The water swept over Ironhide's rather warm frame. His frustration had warmed his circuits, and the water cooled them, offering relief. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid of what Megatron could do to Will. And Optimus.

Will was a fragile little human. He could go squish without a second thought. But Optimus was much larger. He could handle more pain, which meant more torture. And he wouldn't break. He couldn't endanger those he cared about. Which meant that Megatron would grow frustrated, and inflict unnecessary pain. And Megatron was cruel enough to torture an Autobot until they were just about to fall off-line for good, but couldn't at the same time. Optimus wouldn't give Megatron any information, even if it would save his life. That was something that Megatron knew, but the Decepticon leader would try all the same. So there was no telling how badly Optimus would be damaged by the time they got to him.

As they entered the triangle's range, each Autobot's signal disappeared from any radar. Their comm-links were laced with static, but thankfully still on-line.

Ratchet was the first to swim to the surface and drag himself out of the water when they arrived. He shook like a dog to dislodge the droplets from his armour. He helped Bumblebee up next, then Sideswipe, then the younger twins, then finally Ironhide. The boat the humans were in docked shortly afterwards. "Whoa. That's quite a base," a human said. Each being stared up at the gigantic building before them. It reached up higher than most apartment buildings, with its sharp pointed towers that made it look more like a very, very creepy castle. Sideswipe gave a low whistle.

"Ironhide, Sideswipe, there's an entrance to your right. We'll get the 'Cons out while go head in Hide. Good luck," Epps said. "Go get our friends back." They split up to carry out their plan. Epps wasn't sure he had ever really seen Hide this riled up… well maybe once or twice after prank but he usually steered clear so he couldn't be sure.

Gunfire made the ear drums of the small humans pulse with pain, the smell of singed earth burned their noses. The bots didn't seem to be having the same reaction, and the only real challenge was the fight itself. A blast from a laser cannon landed near Epps prompting him to look back for only a split second before running to a new location which was rather difficult with the sand shifting beneath his feet. The bright light reflecting off the sand and the fact that it was a beach made it so there was very little cover. Epps was just grateful for the bits left from the Decepticons building that freakish castle. He turned around for a moment to shoot back at Skywarp hoping to get a good hit in but his cursed warping prevented such luck. Swearing under his breath Epps slid under a sheet of scrap metal before Skywarp could reappear.

**AA**

Private First Class Aaron Blanch wasn't sure if he should be happy or terrified that he had a first row seat to Ironhide's fury. He heard a loud boom indicating that Ironhide had torn the doors to the castle off, making him turn his head and look.

_"Leave it to a psychotic warlord to do something so clichéd and tacky."_ Aaron would have probably mused more about this were it not for the rear-end of Robert Epps hitting his head, knocking him over. Skywarp's demented laughter could be heard over head.

**AA**

The second they were on the beach Ironhide was off. He had already flung Rumble about halfway across the beach and practically stepped on Frenzy. For once those two brats gave up on him instead of being gluttens for punishment.

"Outta my way you rat with wings!" Ironhide bellowed while swinging a fallen support beam at Ratbat accidentally hitting Lazerbeak and sending him into Ratbat.

"Ha! Two birds, one stone!" Ironhide started running again towards the castle, slipping a bit in the sand, as he got his momentum going, ignoring the grains in his joints and wires. Pure rage and worry were taking over his processor with his want and need to protect his commander and his charge... his friends.

Soundwave shot at Ironhide, bringing retaliation fire from the burly mech. Before they could start their own battle, Thundercracker was thrown on top of the communications officer, one of his wings heavily damaged and sparking badly.

"Ironhide, we got 'em! Go get Lennox and Prime!" Sideswipe shouted while pile driving his elbow into the Seeker's already sparking wing causing him to cry out in pain. It made Soundwave make a strange monotone grunt under the weight.

"Thanks Sideswipe, I owe ya one!" Ironhide yelled over his shoulder as he proceeded to rip open the double doors. Already prepared for some sort of defense behind them he blasted through the low level Decepticons without any trouble. It was like that human domino game, hit one and they all crashed. Pushing his way through, his pedes made heavy clunks against the metal floor.

"Where to go in this Primus forsaken place?" Ironhide though before deciding to access his comm. link.

::Ironhide, I'm busy!::

::Yeah, so am I! I need a map if ya have one::

::A map?::

::Yes, a map! How am I supposed to find 'em without one?!::

::Sending you the map now::

::Thank you!:: Ironhide said voice full of apprehension and exasperation. Quickly downloading the map he almost shut down the link before Red Alert said one more thing.

::Ironhide…bring them back::

::Oh Don't you worry about that Ratch' I ain't leavin' without 'em::

Ironhide shut down the link with renewed vigor from the realization that he was inside and so close to rescuing his friends. Opening the map and choosing one of the halls that led to prisoner holding cells, he started barreling down the hall nearest him. Excitement for the battle and rescue coursing through his fuel lines also made him eager to get away from the fallen bodies. He didn't want to have to waste time dealing with them a second time.

In the middle of the hall far enough away from the entry guard's he stopped for a moment, grateful that most of the grunts and anyone that would give him trouble were out on the battle field. Pulling up the map he took a better look at it. The map revealed that Lennox and his Prime were about two floors below him so he had to find an elevator. Great. He hated those things.

Running down a corridor on the left led him to another hall that forked in two. Taking another left, Ironhide didn't seem to notice the small shadow following him.

Finally reaching and elevator, he clicked the button. When the elevator didn't show up within two seconds he pushed it again. Then he pressed it again and again until his temper snapped, making him punch the button, sending his balled up servo through the panel. Which oddly cause the elevator to appear so fast it flew passed him a moment before coming back down and falling just a little too low.

"_Aarggggggggggghhh!_ _I hate slaggin' elevators!_" After letting himself cycle air for a millisecond after his outburst, Ironhide decided the elevator was getting a makeover. He ripped the doors open, only to notice that where the elevator had stopped had made the opening too small for him to get in, eliciting another annoyed noise. Ironhide decided to go with a full remodel, yanking the elevator up causing dents in the seams, then in turn fixing the dents so hopefully the stupid thing would still run. Holding the warped doors open, Ironhide managed to squeeze himself inside.

He all but punched the button that would take him to the holding cells, huffing about having to be in the worst mode of transport. He stood waiting, and eventually felt someone's gaze on him.

"Oh cra-" he had barely turned around when he got claws to his face and his audio receivers were filled with a terrible growl. He would know this pile of scrap metal anywhere. Ravage. He punched straight out in front of him barely hitting one of the symbiote's legs. He flung his other servo out catching a different leg enabling him to toss the metal beast off of himself. Ravage hit one of the sides of the elevator slightly disorienting him, but he was on his paws within almost a sparkbeat. But Ironhide recovered faster shooting at him with one of his cannons. Ravage barely leapt out of the way in time lunging and biting at one of Ironhide's legs.

"Argh you slagger! Get off!" Ironhide decided it best to not shoot at his leg with his weapons so he chose a different tactic. He started trying to kick at Ravage with his other leg. When that didn't work he slammed his leg against the side of the elevator hard enough to dislodge Ravage and leave a nice cat shaped dent in the wall. Ravage tried to get back up but Ironhide kicked him away and trained a canon on him. When the elevator stopped and Ravage didn't move, Ironhide, still looking over his shoulder at the symbiote, pried the doors open once again. Stumbling out of the elevator, looking back only once, he started to move forward down the hall. Ironhide's agitated yell echoed through the halls and cells as he felt claws and teeth sink into his backplates.

"You gotta be slaggin' kiddin' me! Why won't you _die_!?" Ironhide ripped Ravage off of his back and flung him on top of the now busted elevator and once again punched the button this time sending it up.

"Hopefully he hits the ceiling, now to find which way to go," Ironhide said to stale air, once again pulling up the map.


	6. Rescue At Last

"Ironhide? Is that you?" Will called when he thought he heard the mech speak. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or was just finally losing his mind after being a captive for so long. All fell silent and he was left holding his breath as if it would help make any sounds more audible. After a moment, he heard a Transformer slowly start to approach.

"Lennox?"

"Ironhide, we're over here!" he shouted in delight. His worry had steadily been growing the longer he stayed trapped in the dark cells of the Decepticon brig. Optimus hadn't moved once, and the Energon around him was starting to run towards the bars of his prison. Will had felt the bone-rattling shakes and heard the bellowed orders as the Decepticons raced to face the threat bearing down on them. But there had been no sign of an Autobot reaching the depth of the castle where the prisoners were being kept. Until Ironhide had spoken, Will was under the impression that they would never get out alive.

Ironhide finally came into view and smashed the controls for Will's cell, draining the energy for the bars. Once it was safe enough to do so, he grabbed the bars and peeled the door away, safely freeing his friend. He did the same to Optimus', but stepped inside to fetch his injured leader.

"You alright?" he asked Will as he gathered Optimus into his arms. He looked back to see the human run up.

"Yeah. Sore and bruised from being tossed and starving, but I'll be fine. What about Prime?"

"Dunno… Ratchet'll have to tell ya that, I can't. Prime's been hurt in battle and tortured before but… this time it's different," Ironhide said. He straightened and winced when Optimus' limp form practically slid in his arms. He could already tell that most of Optimus' leg strut had been shattered and would take a large amount of time to heal. It wasn't a pleasant thing to go through as Ironhide had learned the hard way himself. He felt Will step onto his pede and cling to the metal. Slowly, Ironhide stated to walk.

"Different? Different how?"

"Megatron's done damage he hasn't tried to do before. Like breakin' Optimus' leg or shatterin' his optics. Megatron wasn't this cruel the last time. Optimus hates the darkness…" Ironhide said softly. Will tried to look past Ironhide's armour and load to see his friend's face but couldn't. He didn't know how to reply to such information. Being blind and unable to walk would certainly be hard for Optimus who was known to despise staying idle while others around him worked. It made him feel useless and helpless when he could do nothing for those he cared about, especially in the war. "Did you see Megatron hurt him?"

"No. I only saw him enter a few times. Optimus was usually unconscious," Will stated. He kept his eyes on the unchanging dark walls. "Bad sign, I guess, right?"

"Very."

They fell silent as Ironhide stalked through the halls in search of a better way of getting up to the ground floor. He kept Optimus balanced and close, careful to keep any dripping Energon away from the human clinging to his leg. The movement was jarring just about every would, making more Energon pour from Optimus' lines. Ironhide's arms were beginning to be just dripping in blue. And it was making his tanks churn. Ironhide rigidly froze when Megatron's chilling voice called out to him.

"And where do you think you're going with Prime?"

Slowly, Ironhide turned. Will let go of his friend and guardian to step away to get to safety. "I'm takin' him with me," he said coldly to Megatron. The Decepticon leader gave a cruel laugh and stepped towards Ironhide while the smaller mech stepped back.

"How do you plan to do that? Optimus Prime's unconscious and you have your servos full," Megatron continued to walk forward while Ironhide tried desperately to keep the distance but couldn't with his taller leader in his arms. He was beginning to feel helpless as he was quickly forced into a corner. The Decepticon's cannon hummed to life, a chilling sound to Ironhide but a pleasant, comforting one to Megatron.

"You're all talk Megatron," Ironhide growled. Megatron scoffed as he was finally in reach of the black mech again. He went to speak only to feel the warmth of a shot graze his shoulder. He spun to face the new threat, taking a blast right to face. He stumbled back, temporarily blinded and his audios ringing.

"Go, 'Hide, I'll hold him off!" Sideswipe yelled. Ironhide had forgotten that the silver mech had even been assigned to work with him. He didn't hesitate, feeling Will latch on, he took off at a sprint, wincing when Optimus' frame groaned and whined at the movement. If Ironhide slowed down, Megatron would likely catch up and kill Optimus once and for all.

**AA**

Outside, Ratchet dodged a particularly well-aimed shot that would have torn a hole in his chest. He growled in frustration since he was an easy target and most Decepticons knew that fact. Bumblebee's bright yellow paint got him mixed up with the medic on occasion, but the doorwings were a dead giveaway, and so he was usually not the main target. But Ratchet got to be the one the Decepticon's wanted offline permanently because he was important to the survival of the Autobots as well as the fact that he wasn't as talented at fighting back. That was well-known among the Decepticons.

He glanced towards the castle in time to see Ironhide rush out. Optimus was safely tucked in his arms. Relief rushed through Ratchet's spark as he shouted for the Autobots to retreat. He provided cover fire and watched Ironhide approach, Will jumping off once it was safe to and running towards the boat still present for the humans to escape in.

"Get him on the boat then get in the water!" Ratchet ordered. His tanks churned when he caught sight of some of the damage he'd have to repair. He patted Ironhide's shoulder as the black mech walked past.

**AA**

"They're comin' home!" a soldier shouted to the others that had remained on base. Sarah felt a hesitant sense of relief flood her heart, but she had to be sure that her husband was returning to her alive and well. She waited among the soldiers, holding Annabelle close while she waited. Several days had passed since the Autobots had left, and Sarah was beginning to feel hopeless towards the situation. Would she ever see her husband again? Would she ever get to hold him close and tell him how much she loved him again?

"Mommy?" Annabelle's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Daddy coming home?" she asked quietly. Sarah stroked her hair with the loving touch of a mother, tears springing to her eyes. She kissed her daughter's head and offered a bittersweet smile.

"He should be… But I don't know."

"Mrs. Lennox?" a solder called. Sarah stood from her seat, letting Annabelle stand on her own two feet. She slowly walked over to the one that had called her name. He smiled, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We got word from the Autobots. Ironhide wanted you to know that Will's uninjured. They're on their way home now."

"H-he's safe?" Sarah questioned. The solder smiled again, nodding.

"I suggest getting some sleep. We'll let you know as soon they get here," he said. Slowly Sarah nodded, accepting the kind man's words. It was getting late anyways, as her watch showed by ticking closer to the midnight hour. She thanked him before heading to Ironhide's quarters with her daughter, ready for the man of their family to return safe and sound.


End file.
